


Greed

by Kalzul



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [11]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Toxic Relationships, dance inspired, fighting mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalzul/pseuds/Kalzul
Summary: I don’t really ship these two but I was (for some reason) struck with inspiration when I watched this* and I don’t like Deceit, so Virgil and Roman came to mind? Watch the dance first, with Virgil as the girl and Roman as the boy, but he's “stepping in” for Deceit (aka taking that bitch’s place) Also, each italic section is a part of the dance, I hope you can figure out which ^^’*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6N7MIC5IoAI don’t really know, make of it what you will.(Also, Deceit’s name is Declyn ‘Deck-lynn’ (two syllables))





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really ship these two but I was (for some reason) struck with inspiration when I watched this* and I don’t like Deceit, so Virgil and Roman came to mind? Watch the dance first, with Virgil as the girl and Roman as the boy, but he's “stepping in” for Deceit (aka taking that bitch’s place) Also, each italic section is a part of the dance, I hope you can figure out which ^^’
> 
> *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6N7MIC5IoA
> 
> I don’t really know, make of it what you will. 
> 
> (Also, Deceit’s name is Declyn ‘Deck-lynn’ (two syllables))

Virgil had not expected Roman to even consider this, let alone agree. Yet, he did, and now here they were, face to face. Roman was an amazing dance partner- well, after he had gotten over the initial shock that Virgil could dance- and he followed directions well. Virgil thought Roman would be offended by the proposition of him stepping into the place of Deceit so that Virgil could tell a story. None of the other sides knew about this project, they’d been working on it for months now. Virgil wanted to get it right and Roman was glad to help.

And so, they began the routine. Virgil wanted this run to be the one. He was sure they had it now, he was sure it was just right. He wanted to convey a story, his story. He’d been treated so wrong before, he wanted to show the others how he felt, what happened, what he was left with. Not much… _Declyn had been so alluring. Virgil hadn’t even realised that he was being dragged into something so trapping. He hadn’t the slightest idea. Declyn had done it so…so delicately, or it had appeared that way. Now, Virgil realises that he’d been dragged through the mud and worse._

 _But even when Virgil pulled, Declyn pulled back. They were equals, in the beginning, matched in wit and strength. A pull for a pull, a push for a push. Declyn made sure Virgil always came back._ _It was a dangerous dance between them, a dance of soft footsteps and force. Declyn eventually overpowered Virgil, not that Virgil noticed. Declyn was lovely, tempting him with sex and romance. Eventually, Virgil had learnt that it’d been to make sure he didn’t leave. Declyn would hold him back by romancing him._

 _Whenever Virgil tried to leave, Declyn would pull him back, either softly or forcefully. He’d silence Virgil, just as he silences the others now. Virgil would pull but Declyn would pull harder, more fierce. No matter what, they’d end up face to face, chest to chest, trying to figure out what to do next._ _They eventually began to fight often. Virgil was nimble and quick, saving him from disaster. Declyn was always stronger though, one shove and Virgil was on the ground. He always got back up. Sometimes, they were even. Virgil had confidence and Declyn was drunk, they fought then with even force. Most fights were asymmetrical, however._

_It always ended with Declyn silencing Virgil and beating him down, verbally and physically. He could never beat Declyn. No matter how hard Virgil worked to escape, Declyn would crawl back, ten times faster. They still loved, even if it was toxic, even if Declyn was in charge. On bad days, Declyn would catch Virgil when he fell, showing Virgil he could be trusted…only to then make Virgil his puppet. Virgil served as a marionette for a while, Declyn using him to get to the others._

_Declyn always helped him up, tempting him with more romance and sex…Virgil always gave in. Virgil was aware that he was Declyn’s marionette but it felt so good to be used, if only because Declyn played the part of his lover. Virgil let himself be pulled by strings, be pushed down, and bound by rope. He was fine with being tossed around- well, for a long time…until one day, he wasn’t anymore._

_After years of giving in, fighting back the first time was hard. He choked, literally and physically, until Declyn let him go. “It would do me no good to kill you,” his smooth voice rang through Virgil’s head, even now, “it’d hurt me more than it’d ever hurt you.” Virgil now knew that those words were untrue. Declyn had the gall to comfort him, as he’d done in the past, but Virgil wasn’t having it._

_This pissed Declyn off and he tried his best to overpower him again. Even when Virgil was down on the ground, he somehow stopped Declyn from getting to him. They stepped back, pissed and hurt, going about their lives for a while. Declyn was planning and so was Virgil, trying to plan for every possible outcome and leaving no stone unturned._

_When they raced back to each other to fight once more, to break free or break down, they were perfectly symmetrical. Too well planned, too many outcomes accounted for. It was getting them nowhere. Virgil managed to arise first, above Declyn. Even then, he helped Declyn up. But this time? This time, he wasn’t going to let Declyn overpower him, it was going to be the other way around._

_Every time Virgil got Declyn down, he was tempted with sex. No more romance, just sex. But Virgil wasn’t giving in anymore. There were times he came close to giving in, giving up and trusting but every time, he made it out on top. Declyn got to him still, weakening him…but no amount of weakness was going to stop him._ _And finally, after years of tears, sex, lies, deceiving, abuse, and fighting, Virgil got Declyn down, out, and off of him for good. He was finally free._

“Virgil!” Roman cried, standing up, “we did it, Virge! That was the one, I felt it!” Virgil smiled at him, “fuck yeah! Finally, I felt it too.” Virgil’s enthusiasm was shortlived and he looked down at his hands, fiddling. Roman came and hugged him. “Virge, he’s gone. You got him, he can’t overpower you anymore.” Virgil sniffled, wiping his eyes, “y-yeah, I know, but…” Virgil pulled back and looked at Roman, “he’s been…around recently and…and what if…” Roman grabbed Virgil’s hands. swiping his thumb across Virgil’s knuckles. “You’ll be ready. He can’t win.”

Smiling at Roman, Virgil hugged him. “Thanks, Ro.” Roman smiled against Virgil’s shoulders. “No problem, Virge.”


End file.
